Krayzie Death
Christopher Phillips, better know by his wrestling name Krayzie Death.Krayzie is known for working with The Undead Army in ECWF and for winning the ECWF X Division Championship and uXw Xtreme Championship. Krayzie retired from wrestling ion late 2009 but returned in April 2010.He is currently signed to the Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation (ECWF) on it Revolution brand. Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation The Undead Army Krayzie Death joined the ECWF when there was a war going on with the Undead Army and the Second City Saints. Krayzie Death joined the Undead Army on the FCW brand, when it was still with ECWF, The Undead Army came in at the PPV and every member of the UA won a title from the Second City Saints and the Undead Army took over what was soon to be the turning point of all their careers.The Undead Army stood strong for a long while.People started hating the Undead Army and leaving the Federation.When people start leaving money drops so the UA split up so that the members would come back.When the members come back there was still the feud with the UA and the SCS. Extreme Take Over KD won the Extreme Championship only in his 2nd week of joining the ECWF.He held the title not long to only be banned the next night.That is when KD retired from ECWF. Return to ECWF(2010) KD Returned to ECWF in April 2010, He made his return in a Battle Royal and won. The stint was lackluster as ECWF was starting to fall apart. He retired from active competition and did one matches during August of that year. Return to ECWF (2018) When Krayzie Death learned ECWF was still alive after 8 years of being gone from the company, rejoined the company and dub himself the "King of Horror-Core"! Horror-Core is the new name from their Hardcore Championship. He had a match and lost in round 1 of Horror-Core Championship Tournament to determine a new champion. Shortly after that Krayzie Death went back into retirement. Ultimate Xtreme Wrestling Xtreme Champion 2 Dope reopened his old federation uXw and Krayzie was the first one to sign and he made and became the first every uXw Xtreme Champion. 2 Dope liked the Idea of having a Xtreme title so Krayzie made the belt and gave it to uXw and had a fight to win the belt.KD but the belt on the line facing anyone that stepped up.KD loved the fights he had in his past in uXw. The best Times As a fighter in uXw Krayzie would be able to fight for the Hardcore Championship as well as the Xtreme.KD held both belts and became a hardcore fighter in uXw. When his time ended in uXw was when he was fired from the federation. AHW He started in AHW Right before he left Efedding but he had a 3-2 win lose record when he left so he never held a title for AHW but died to. Canadian Wrestling Entertainment Not much to say about his time in CWE, His time there was short not a lot of people liked him so he quit. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *'Undead Splash '(5 Star Frog Splash) *'Undead Wind' (Whisper In The Wind) Signature Moves *1. Springboard dropkick *2. Springboard leg clothesline *3. top rope flying elbow drop *4.Top rope front flip into a leg-drop *5. Top rope 450° splash *6. Slingshot Back Elbow *7. Snap suplex *8. Jumping DDT *9. Swinging Reverse DDT *10. Double Footed Falling Dropkick Commonly Used Moves *Discus elbow smash *Spin kick *Springboard crossbody *STO *Superkick *Diving leg drop bulldog *Dropkick, sometimes from the top rope *Fisherman suplex *Five Knuckle Shuffle *Running leaping shoulder block *Running one–handed bulldog *Sitout hip toss *Spinebuster *Thesz press followed by multiple punches *Throwback *Twisting belly to belly suplex *Vertical suplex *Bridging / Release German suplex *Bulldog, sometimes from the second rope *Dropkick *Figure four leglock, sometimes while using the ringpost for extra pressure *Headbutt *Headbutt drop to the opponent's lower abdomen *Inverted atomic drop *Pendulum backbreaker *Russian legsweep *Seated senton to an opponent's leg draped over the first rope *elbow drop *Sleeper hold *Snap suplex Nicknames *"The Undead" *"The High Fly Super Show" *"Mr. Friday Night" *Current ECWF* Entrance Music *"Everywhere I Go" By Hollywood Undead *"One Steep Closer" By Linkin Park *"Undead" By Hollywood Undead *"Still Fly" By The Devil Wears Prada'' *Current*'' Career Highlights Career Championship Highlights Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation * ECWF Extreme Championship (1x) * ECWF World Television Championship (1x) * ECWF Hall of Fame (Class of 2010) uXw * uXw Xtreme Championship (1x) ''Contact Information'' XE-Mail:X KrayzieDeath@aol.com XE-Mail 2:X GWFAdamWright@aol.com XE-Mail 3:X JJPunk2009@yahoo.com